dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:James Reid - Turning Up
Descripción The official music video of "Turning Up", James Reid’s second single from his album "Palm Dreams." Reid blends electronic with hiphop sensibilities in this mid-tempo club number. Released under Careless Music Manila. Check out “James Reid” on: Facebook: justjamesreid Twitter: @tellemjaye Instagram: @james “Turning Up” Composed by: James Reid Published by: Philidreams Publishing Inc. Available on Spotify and iTunes! Spotify link: http://spoti.fi/2yuEh9K iTunes link: http://apple.co/2yhye7R Lyrics: TURNING UP We careless, we careless I'm turnin' up On top of my city I rock that crown I'm burnin' up So lit, all the ladies They love my sound I earned this cut I know you want in on it Lovin’ life, livin’ it Me and my boys goin’ up So show me some love ‘CauseI'm turnin' up On top of my city I rock that crown I'm burnin' up So lit, all the ladies They love my sound I earned this cut I know you want in on it Lovin’ life, livin’ it Me and my boys goin’ up So show me some love I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up Yeah, I'm turnin' up Ooh We careless, we careless Oh you like that Mmm, you could throw it right back Yeah, I'm like that Cut so big they pay me to bring the hype back Uh, I don't wanna start no fight now I'm just sayin’ I'm the realest right now, yeah I set the bar for you high now Even gave y'all a head start now, yeah I made my own, a hundred M I'm sorry, girl, I had to leave Someday, I hope you understand I had to do what I did I'm turnin' up On top of my city I rock that crown I'm burnin' up So lit, all the ladies They love my sound I earned this cut I know you want in on it Lovin’ life, livin’ it Me and my boys goin’ up So show me some love Show me love, show me love, show me love Ooh We careless, we careless Oh you like that Yeah yeah I'm in the zone We made that beat That money grow I bring it home So kiss my feet Let my legend be told, uh Concepcion got saws Pau wrote the beat, BWAW split the bars Shawty want the beast, I'm the wolf in these parts Shawty let me feast on her womanly parts Go and get the car started, wanna hit the bar Rollin' with my all-stars ballin' like a god Moment I arrive everybody raise their cup 'Cause I'm turnin' up On top of my city I rock that crown I'm burnin' up So lit, all the ladies They love my sound I earned this cut I know you want in on it Lovin’ life, livin’ it Me and my boys goin’ up So show me some love 'Cause I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up I'm turnin' up Produced by: FlipMusic Productions Inc. Arranged by: Bojam de Belen Video Production: Director: Deejay Fabian Categoría:Vídeos